


Cherry Blossoms

by LokiKoki



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiKoki/pseuds/LokiKoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossoms

The smoke flowing from his cigarette wasn't enough to chase away the stench emanating from the kitchen, it wasn't even enough to calm his nerves, so how could it serve any other purpose when it couldn't fulfil such an easy task. Though Yoongi had to admit that the cancerous sticks just didn't cut it for him anymore. Not since he met Jaebum, who was also the reason for his current anxiety. And the goddamn smell, how could he have forgotten about that, he couldn't even look at the source of the offending stench.

Really what was Jaebum even thinking bringing that thing inside his apartment and the kitchen of all places. Why did it even have to be him, there was Jackson or even Namjoon, where he could stash the bloated corpse. The capillaries must have burst, since its eyes were all bloody, but Yoongi didn't know if it was from getting strangled or just drowning, but there were quite obvious bruises indicating a fist fight. Even the thought of it made him nauseous as he took another drag of the cigarette, blowing the smoke out the window, which was also open all in his urgency to get as far away from the stench as he could.

He was leaning on the sill looking at the sunset, Yoongi had smoked through his day trying to chase away the trembling in his hands consequently only making it worse. There were shivers running up and down his spine and his skin had broken out in goose bumps under the fresh spring air. He must have stood there since the morning, probably even before the break of dawn, so now he was covered in cherry tree petals brought in by gusts of wind creating a serene contrast to the gory mess in the other room.

Yoongi couldn't begin to comprehend how Jaebum managed to get the bloody sucker in the apartment building much less the seventeenth floor, but it certainly wasn't the first time. Not that Yoongi was anymore used to it than before, but at least now he hadn't puked at the sight of it, which he considered a major accomplishment. He was feeling quite proud of himself for not outright panicking, though that probably had something to do with the cigarettes making his mind numb and body lax. But that didn't mean he didn't get a sudden rush of adrenaline flowing through him as the front door opened. It cleared up his mind and the cherry blossoms slipped off of him as he straightened his back.

He didn't need to turn to know who it was. After all there were only two other people beside himself that had the key to his apartment and that was Namjoon along with Jaebum. But he hadn't been expecting the former, which left him with the culprit of the offending stench permeating through his apartment. "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen," he didn't deem it necessary to turn around yet. Not quite able to look at Jaebum in case he changed his mind and forgave him. He quite liked being angry at the younger man and he had every right to too. The corpses in his kitchen had probably been the least annoying thing that Jaebum had done though.

Sometimes Yoongi had to wonder if the offending abominations were a form of apology for all the times Jaebum literally screwed him over. There wasn't anything serious between, not really, but the fact that Jaebum continuously fucked him only for Yoongi to wake up alone, left much to be desired. The first time it happened Yoongi was disgusted with himself for letting the other get to him so quickly. And after the initial misery of the morning after changed into pretentious indifference Jaebum showed up yet again. Throwing the older off guard and making his mind spiral as the first kitchen incident happened. From then on it was a vicious cycle of repeating the same thing over and over again.

It became a kind of routine for them, Yoongi would mope for getting abandoned yet again and Jaebum would drop off a nasty little surprise in hopes of soothing the other. In that sense he was like a pet showing off his kill to his master, only that their relationship was a bit different. Jaebum was the real master in their crooked relationship making Yoongi continuously give in and submit. He slowly learned to accept everything Jaebum threw at him and after sometime he wasn't as surprised, rather than that, he was annoyed. He couldn't admit it to himself, but he wanted more.

He wanted Jaebum to be there when he wakes up, not some anonymous dead guy in his kitchen, waiting for Jaebum to return and clean it up together. The routine was getting boring and if Yoongi was honest with himself he was getting sick of it. Bored of standing around he flicked off the cigarette and turned around, gracing Jaebum with his attention. The other was still, not moving a muscle apart from his hawk eyes staring right at Yoongi. It was as if he could see straight through him, knowing his every wish and desire, yet leaving him hanging. And Yoongi found it disconcerting how quickly he was shrinking and losing his confidence in front the other.

"Well? Cat got your tongue?" he had to keep the conversation going even if it was one sided. Anything really to prevent his mind from wondering, to keep his sanity. "As a matter of fact yes," they both knew Jaebum was bullshitting, but for now Yoongi decided to play along. "Oh?" he was always up for a challenge "Couldn't have been that good then, huh, seeing as you can still talk," He honestly loved riling him up, the other always getting angry and consequently losing his rationality. This was dangerous game Yoongi liked to play, after all he knew exactly what Jaebum could do, the bloated stinker a perfect example of his range of capabilities. Still he couldn’t stop, not now when he was slowly getting a rise out of the other, his eyes were narrowing.

"Maybe I should show you just how it's done," the surprise in Jaebum's eyes was minute, but Yoongi caught it, getting immense satisfaction out of knowing that he too could throw the other off guard. He was enjoying this immensely, it was nothing like their silent approach to the matter at hand, cleaning up the kitchen. Jaebum usually showed up sometime around the sunset and Yoongi helped him with getting the body out of his apartment. After that he didn't know what happened with the corpse actually he just didn't want to know. But the standoff right now was different, Yoongi was tired of the same events repeating and Jaebum was obviously annoyed at their routine being broken.

Stepping out of the pink pile of petals, creating a stark contrast to his dusky apartment, he slowly approached Jaebum. The other still hadn't moved away from his spot and the setting sun was now throwing the last of its rays on him, coloring his skin orange. Stopping in front of Jaebum he couldn't help, but test his patience "Or maybe I should call the cops,". At this Jaebum couldn't help but chuckle, letting a smirk play at his lips as he grabbed Yoongi by the hair. There wasn't any gentleness in his grip just brutal strength, Yoongi couldn't say he didn't like it.

He was leaning down now to whisper in his ear "Maybe you should,". But he wasn't finished yet, licking at Yoongi's ear and softly nibbling it "But it's too late now,". And he was right, he gave Yoongi enough time to report his crime and since the first time till now he hadn't even thought that the police might have been an option. Enjoying the trust Jaebum had in him to keep it to himself and harbour a corpse in silence, like it was just another secret between lovers. But they weren't lovers, they weren't even friends and now that he thought about it, maybe he wanted to be more than just acquaintances introduced through mutual friends.

The words were flying out of his mouth before he knew it, "What exactly are we doing here, Jaebum," It wasn't as much of a question as it was just out loud musings and the other didn't deem it fit to answer. He probably didn't know how to anyway and it was easier this way, no strings attached just a mutual agreement of an easy fuck. It left them both satisfied, at least in the beginning it was like that. Now Yoongi couldn't help but feel emptier by the day and he hated this sentimentality. Gradually becoming an empty shell of his previous mischievousness, instead the usual tiredness had changed into bone deep weariness. The adrenaline was slowly leaving him and he couldn't help but detangle Jaebum's hand out of his hair. Taking a step back and putting space between them he was quickly starting to feel caged.

The younger's hawk like eyes searching his face for cracks, poking and prodding at the surface trying to figure out where the give is easier, had him on edge. "You should stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen," he repeated the greeting sentence once again. It was a kind of goodbye, laced with finality that he wasn't sure he wanted between them. But he also couldn't keep on waking up alone and waiting for Jaebum to come back only to leave again. It was slowly destroying his mind and at first he resorted to smoking but seeing as that wasn't working anymore, he should probably end whatever was between them. No longer able to make rational decisions and surviving on hope of Jaebum showing up again had left a mess of his previous independence.

Jaebum didn't move, not for awhile, probably mulling over his thoughts before he moved out of his reverie heading to the kitchen. Yoongi was left standing in the middle as Jaebum began hacking the corpse. The tell tale sounds of crunching bones accompanied by wet footsteps filled the heavy silence and Yoongi could barely breathe. Because this was their goodbye, he didn't help clean the younger up as he was now rustling around with a plastic bag. No doubt filling it up with hacked off limbs. Yoongi didn't have to see what Jaebum was doing to know just by the sounds, they had done this thing quite a number of times already and together they moved like a well oiled machine. The younger would sever the corpse limb from limb and Yoongi would put them in the bag as Jaebum would start mopping the bloody mess up.

Now it was taking him longer, he was alone after all and Yoongi couldn't help the relieved sigh leaving him as Jaebum finally finished. He could feel his eyes at the back of his head, but he couldn't bring himself to turn around just yet. It was up to Jaebum to talk now "You should have called the police,". It was a bit absurd to think about it now, he was only teasing him when Yoongi pointed it out before. This was their thing and he liked it that way, but he couldn't stand under the pressure anymore. He wasn't ready to fall in love with a man who couldn't return his feelings, but it didn't mean that what they had wasn't something special albeit different.

When Yoongi finally turned around it was only after the younger had left and the sight that awaited him was honestly disturbing. Jaebum had left him another present and he couldn't bring himself to look away. The thing was shrivelled up and bruised purple, probably from lack of oxygen, but what it represented made Yoongi take a step closer. Jaebum will definitely come back, maybe not right now, but when he gets his life in order he will be returning to Yoongi. And it left him lightheaded, his posture sagging and tension leaving him.

There on top of fallen cherry tree blossoms bellow the window was the dismembered man's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out different than my original idea but I honestly like it better.
> 
> PS: Comments are alwys greatly appreciated


End file.
